In Synch
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Yu Kanda is an ordinary kid. The high school genius. Lavi is the hot new pop star that has been burning up the charts. And when these two boys meet, the worlds collide. YUVI! Slight Yullen and Laven. A.U. hiatus
1. First Encounter

**A/N: **Before I begin, i would like to say that this is my first fiction, so this _may_ be choppy and what not... getting thing out will be slow going, so one and such which.

Anyways, sorry to all ye LavixKanda fans out there, i NEED Yullen in the beginning, or else the story WON'T work!! Sorry!! LavixKanda will be later on though....

**Description: **Yu Kanda is a normal high school kid. The school's genius. Lavi is the new pop star that's burning up the charts. And when these two boys meet, the two worlds will collide. Slight Yullen, LavixKanda, LavixAllen.

**Disclaimer:** i do NOT own Lavi, Allen, Kanda, or ANY of D. Gray-Man, Hoshino-sama does!

* * *

"Come ON, Kanda!" a white haired boy called. He had an odd scar on his down the left side of his face with a smile on it too. He was dressed in a white polo shirt with a grey-ish vest over it. A red ribbon acted like a neck tie and black pants finished off the look. All in all, a very frumpy boy.

"I'm coming!" the boy called Kanda answered. He had long black hair that was tied back in a high pony tail, but there was a bit of fringe in his face that partially covered his eyes. He had on a skin tight black tank top that was a partial turtle neck and a pair of tight leather pants that hung down on his hips. He had an irremovable scowl on his face as he was dragged into the theater. God, how he didn't want to be here for a fucking concert…. But his boyfriend dragged him along. He would have endured his twin's rambled if it meant getting out of this…

"Kanda! Hurry up!" the white hair haired boy said, pulling Kanda's hand.

"I said that I was coming, Allen!" Kanda snapped.

Reluctantly, Kanda followed Allen into the theater. The place was too loud and too crowded for his tastes… Allen dragged him to the front row, having to push past many people to get to their seats. Kanda felt many girls eyeing him from behind as he passed. It wasn't his fault that he was drop-dead sexy.

"I hear Lavi is supposed to be the best!" Allen said, stars in his eyes. "I mean, I KNOW he's great, I own every CD. But getting to see him live! Everyone says he steals your heart with one glance!!"

"I just hope he doesn't try to steal your heart," Kanda said as he latched his arm around Allen's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

They heard girls squeal behind them. Allen was a little taken aback, seeing as they were in public and surrounded by people. But Allen just shrugged it off as he kissed Kanda back. Then, about half way (if you can call it that) through the kiss, Kanda pulled back, lightly rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hey, Allen, I need to check one of my contacts, I'll be right back," Kanda said, rolling his eye a few times before walking off to the nearest bathroom.

Once inside, Kanda pulled the contact lens case and a small bottle of disinfectant out of the small, black messenger bag at his hip. He pulled out his contacts and let them sit in the solution for a few minutes. Without the contacts, his natural eye color was a soft baby blue.

As he put the contacts back in, the door to the bathroom swung open. Another drop-dead sexy teen was standing in the door. He had deep red hair that feel across his face, slightly hiding his emerald green eyes. He had on a tight black top that had three-quarter sleeves and a pair of fingerless gloves with tight black pants and boots. A few hanging metal belts, studded jewelry and small gold hoops finished off this rebel's look.

Things would have been fine and dandy and have ended right there and then, but there was a problem. This rebel thought Kanda was drop-dead sexy too.

"Hehe, hey there," the redhead said with a smile. He walked over to one of the sinks and splashed his face with cold water. He could tell that this dark person didn't know who he was. Maybe this can work out since he knew Yu… "I'm Junior."

"Kanda," Kanda said, putting his other contact back in. "Have you ever been to one of these concerts before?"

"This your first time?" Junior asked with a knowing smile. Kanda nodded. "Well, unless you're in the front row, all you'll hear are girls screaming and all you'll see are their hands…. You look familiar, have we meet before?" _Yes, school_.

"I don't think so…" Kanda said with a shake of his head. He dumped the used contact solution down the drain and rinsed out his case as Junior continued.

"Wait a minute, I know now!" Junior said with sudden revelation. Not really, but he was a good actor. "You're that genius kid from Black Order Academy, Yu Kanda!"

"Yeah…" Kanda said with nervous shifty eyes, surprised that someone didn't recognize him at first glance. But then again, this kid didn't look like the type that read educational magazines…

"I knew I saw you somewhere!" Junior said, ecstatic. He wasn't about to tell Yu that they were in the same class…. This meant that his disguise was working!

"Well, I gotta go," Kanda said, gathering his things and walking out of the bathroom. He said over his shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Junior."

"Hmpf… Yu Kanda…" Junior said as he leaned against the sinks, rolling the name over in his mouth a few times. "What a hottie…."

"Lavi, you need to be backstage!" one of the stage hands said, bursting into the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" Junior, or should we call him Lavi, said to the stage hand, following him out. _Man, either Kanda has really good timing, or I'm just lucky today…_

Lavi walked backstage and entered chaos incarnate. There must have been one hundred hands on him at once. Costume people, make-up people, sound people, hair people, the people with the microphone, so on and such which.

"Break a leg, Lavi!" the stage manager said with a smile. Lavi noted that she was a clone of Kanda…

Now, for those of you who don't know what a stage manager is, I will tell you. The stage manager, well, manages the stage. This is the person who makes sure that everything is working properly and is where it has to be. They basically run the show. They will stand back stage on the fringe of the curtains and watch the show, clipboard of cues in hand, headset on, telling everyone what to do and when. The stage manager is the absolute authority once the lights come on. The stage manager rules.

"Thanks, Poe. I will!" Lavi said as Poe adjusted the microphone pack on his pant's waist and turned it on; making sure that his mic was on mute on the sound board. "Hey, do you know a Yu Kanda?"

"Yeah, he's my twin," Poe said in a nonchalant voice.

"Really now?" Lavi asked, a smirk on his lips. Poe, his best friend and the only person at Black Order Academy who knew who he was, was the twin of the guy he had a crush on. Could this get any better?

"Yeah. Ready?" Poe asked, brushing a little bit of blush off of Lavi's cheek. He nodded. Poe grabbed the hand mic and said, her voice booming through the theater, "Hello everyone and welcome to the Paramount Theater in Okinawa, Japan. I would like to draw your attention to the emergence exits before the show begins. For those of you on the left side of the audience, please use the exit located at the back of the theater on the left hand side. For those of you on the right, please use the exit located at the back of the theater on the right hand side. For the people in the middle, please use the lobby exit. People in the balcony, please use the balcony exits. We ask that you do not use flash photography as it can blind the people on stage. We would also like to remind you that the use of video photography and or audio recorders is strictly prohibited. And now, without any further ado, please welcome the young star that has been burning up the charts…. LAVI!!"

The audience erupted in cheers, shouts, screams, and the occasional faint as Lavi ran out on stage. He saw Kanda in the front row with a white haired girl. He needed to remember to ask Poe about her later… Hmmm… looks like Lavi has some competition…

"Hey everyone!!" Lavi cheered, his voice echoing through the theater. He put on his best 'energetic' façade even though he was pretty tired. "Before we start, I want to say that I am honored to be here in Okinawa with you guys. I am honored to see a packed house, and I am doubly honored to have such a great staff backstage that makes this all possible. And one person in particular I want to thank. She has put up with me since the beginning. Through all my 'diva moments', 'blonde moments', and just, well, 'Lavi moments', she has been there. She is now my stage manager, so she made this whole thing possible! And, she did that awesome intro! Thanks a tone, Poe!"

"You're welcome, Lavi," Poe said from behind the stage into the mic in her hands.

"Now, Poe here is my best friend in the world, and I think she deserves a round of applause!" Lavi said, pulling Poe out. She made a timid bow as the crowd cheered. Lavi gave her a quick hug before she skirted backstage again.

"Now, this isn't some boring school lecture, but it starting to sound like one, huh?" Lavi asked, getting cheers from the crowd. He then perked up a hell of a lot saying, "This is a concert! SO LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!!"

* * *

"That concert was awesome, right?" Allen asked, utterly blown away. And to think that his boyfriend's twin did all that… "I mean, I own every Lavi CD, and don't get me wrong, he's really good on there. But live and in person is SO much better! Right, Kanda?"

"Hm? What was the question? I didn't hear it," Kanda asked, having snapped out of his daze when he heard his name.

"You seem a little out of it tonight, Kanda. What's wrong?" Allen asked, stopping the walk and standing in front of Kanda. He wasn't going to move till he got an answer.

"I'm fine…. Just blown away…" Kanda said, telling some of the truth, but not all. He could have sworn that Lavi was the same person as Junior that he met not minutes before the concerts. _This is nuts… this is TOO nuts…. This is madness…. THIS IS SPARTA!_

"Okay then…" Allen said wearily. He could tell that something was bothering him, but he wouldn't push Kanda into telling him. He could wait.

"Hey, Moyashi, why don't we go get something to eat?"

"My name's Allen…."

* * *

"LAVI!!!" Poe screamed, glomping her best friend as soon as he got back stage. "You were AMAZING tonight!!! I was blown away, as always!!"

"Thanks, Poe!" Lavi said, glomping Poe back. "Man, I can't believe I got through another one…"

"Well, you didn't seem like you hated it…" Poe said, following Lavi into his dressing room. He never cared. He always just changed his shirt anyway…

"Trust me, show biz is NOT something you want to get into…" Lavi said pulling the tight black shirt over his head and throwing it lazily at the couch. "You have people fussing over you all the time, you never get any privacy, all the papers and tabloids just mess up your words and make you out to be a complete jerk… it's not nice…"

"Well, at least you have some real friends to help you through it, right?" Poe asked, taking Lavi's top and placing it nicely in the hamper.

"I guess…." Lavi said as he pulled out a loose t-shirt. "Well, I guess what makes it all worth it is that once I'm out there, I know that everyone there is there to see me and that I gotta give them a show to remember. And then, after doing such a killer job, coming back to a normal life with my good friends."

"Well, don't forget that chemistry test on Monday!" Poe said, tossing the notebook to Lavi who caught it unceremoniously.

"Damn… I was hoping to get out of studying for one night…." Lavi said, getting a light jacket on.

"And doing what?" Poe asked, slipping into the bathroom that was in the room to change.

Lavi waited till Poe came back out. She was wearing a black tube-top with a shrug over it, dark blue skinny jeans and her hair down. Lavi noted that Poe had slightly wavier hair then Yu did. He also noted that she was wearing the diamond cross necklace he had given her for her birthday over a year ago.

"Well, I was hoping to take a pretty lady out to dinner," Lavi said like a gentleman, holding out his hand for Poe.

"Why, thank you kindly," Poe said like a lady, gracefully taking the extended hand. "Have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Not really…" Lavi said, a smile on his face. "I was hoping to be like a regular teenager tonight…"

"Oh! Lavi you forgot your bandanna!" Poe said, running back into the dressing room. She came back out with a black and white bandanna and eye-patch. "You don't want people to recognize you, do you?"

"They won't!" Lavi said, putting the bandanna in his hair, pulling it up from his face. The underside of his hair wasn't deep red; it was more of fire red, making him look very different. "I can go without the patch. It's supposed to be for school anyway!"

"Alright, then," Poe said with a smile, throwing the eye-patch back in the room and closing the door.


	2. An Unfortunate Meeting Place

"Wow, Lavi, this is…. Something else…." Poe said, walking into the restaurant.

Lavi had taken her to a remake of those old 50's restaurants. This place was filled with the old style booths, a jukebox, and the waitresses on roller-blades. It was a classic place, classic and a very nice change from what both show people were used to. There were not many people there, and all of them were either college age or adults.

"How did you know this place existed, Lavi?" Poe asked in awe.

"I have my sources," Lavi said, leading Poe to the small 'bar'.

"Wow," Poe said as she looked around. "I think you can ditch the headband, Lavi. No one here looks like they would know who you are…"

"Well, your brother didn't even recognize me, so I guess I'm safe…" Lavi said, taking off his headband and fluffing out his hair a bit.

At that exact same moment, Kanda and Allen walked into the restaurant.

"Even Yu?" Poe asked in surprise. "Wow… Allen is one of your biggest fans… who would have guessed…?"

"Allen?" Lavi asked, looking at Poe with a confused look in his green eyes.

"Yeah, you might have seen him. He was the white haired kid with my brother tonight. They were in the first row," Poe explained, looking behind her. "And speak of the devil…."

Lavi turned around as well and leaned his back against the bar, gazing at Kanda.

"Man, your brother's a bit of a hottie, if you don't mind my saying," Lavi said, looking over Kanda completely.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…" Poe said, looking at a menu that was handed to her. "From girls AND guys…"

"Really?" Lavi asked, now looking at Poe. "He looks pretty straight."

"Oh please!" Poe said with a scoff. "He's a straight as a circle! Allen's his boyfriend!"

"Really?!" Lavi asked in shock, not expecting such a hot guy to be… gay……

"That's the reaction I always get," Nana said with a slight giggle. "Yeah, my bro's on _that_ side of the fence…" More giggles.

"W-welcome to Jonny Rocket's. My name is Miranda, I'll be your w-waitress this evening…" a waitress asked from behind the bar. She had blackish brown hair pulled back in a bun and brown eyes surrounded by thick black liner. She looked extremely unsteady on her stakes as she gripped the bar for support. "C-can I get you anything to drink…?"

"Water's fine for me," Lavi said, giving the waitress a movie star smile. "What about you, Poe?"

"Do you have Root Beer here?" Poe asked, looking over the list of soda pop they had.

"Y-yes…" the waitress said, writing the things down. "So a water and a root beer? Coming right up…."

"Thank you," the two said in unison with a smile.

Miranda clumsily skated off and back into the kitchen. Lavi looked at Poe with a smile.

"What?" Poe asked when she saw the mischievous look in her friend's green eyes.

"You and Yu… you guys can look like each other… right?" Lavi asked, an evil plan forming in his head.

"Yeah…" Poe answered wearily, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, I wanna talk to him… but there is a slight problem…" Lavi said, slouching and pouting.

"What's that?" Poe asked, trying to make her friend sit up.

"Well, Yu is going out with Allen…" Lavi began. "And I've heard about an Allen Walker from school who beat up any guy who tried to even look at his girlfriend…"

"Yup, that's the same psychotic Allen that Yu is dating!" Poe said with a smile.

"It IS?!!?!?!" Lavi cried, gasping a genuine gasp. "How can ANYONE date that PSYCOPATH?!!?!?"

"I don't know…" Poe said flippantly, looking back at the menu. "Ooh, the hotdog with fries looks really good here…"

"Poe, focus!" Lavi said, snapping his fingers in front of Poe's face, making her snap up. "Look, I want you to switch places with your brother! That way I can talk to him and someone can keep Allen bus!!!"

"Only problem with that is this," Poe said, looking Lavi straight in the eyes, "my brother doesn't know who you are and I highly doubt that he would want to talk to you OR dress like a girl."

"Oh well, it was a good idea…." Lavi said, resting his head on his folded arms on the bar.

"Look, tomorrow is the science fair at the school, right?" Poe asked, getting a nod. "Well, my bro's in charge of it, so he'll be there all day. Find a chance to talk with him then…"

"And that, Poe, is why you are the smartest kid in school," Lavi said with a smile.

They heard screaming behind them as Miranda was bringing drinks to Allen and Kanda. Just as she reached their table, though, she tripped, sending a root beer float and a chocolate smoothie all over Kanda. The drinks landed on his head and all over his torso.

"I-I'm sorry!!" Miranda said, looking panicked.

"You clumsy girl!!" Kanda screamed, too disgusted to move. "Why I ought to.…"

"Yu!!!" Poe screamed in horror, running over to her brother. "Oh my God!! Are you alright?!"

"No I am NOT fucking alright!!!" Kanda screamed, making Poe flinch.

"We should get you home and cleaned up…" Poe said, helping her brother up and out of the restaurant.

"Damn it…" Kanda said as they got in the car, getting the paper towels he kept in there for his rockets. He began to wipe himself off as he said, "I hope that bitch gets fired."

"Don't say that!" Poe scolded as she drove her brother's car home.

**A/N**

**okay, this is a little short... but oh well. **

**thank you to ALL who r&r-ed to the first chapter!!!**

**if i didn't make it clear, which i probably didn't, Kanda is the genous of the school, so it's only natural that he's the rocket scientist, right? he builds and flies model rockets which is a lot of fun!! he also mixes his own fuel and makes these HUGE motors that break moch-4. so it's really cool!!! you'll see HOW much fun it is in the next chapter which i HAVE started!!! but, i DO have testing this week, so it WILL be slow going for the next two weeks... THEN NO SCHOOL!!!**

**but i ALSO have two OTHER stories going on , and those are VERY far in, so i need to get those out befoer ppl have a hissy fit.....**

**anyway, R&R and do whatever.... the twist is coming soon.... i hope.....**


	3. The Science Fair Part 1

**A/N:** GAH!!! The twist that you've ALL been waiting for is here!!!!! Omfg, I had this idea in my head since I started the fic…. Hope you all like it!!! Also, Poe's name is pronounced like Edgar Allen Poe, just so you know!!!

Thanks to ALL who reviewed!!!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!! Hoshino-sensei does! I just own the OCs!!

* * *

The next day was the science fair. And just as Poe predicted, she and her twin were there ALL DAY. Kanda needed her to help set up the rockets and the motors, something that Poe hated doing, and she needed him to help move in the small house model she made.

The rest of the morning was devoted to the president of the school and science club *cough*Kanda*cough*cough* setting up for the rest of the students to arrive. He was directing the whole show, just like how Poe directed Lavi's shows as stage manager. He told everyone where to go and what to do and when to do it. So it was no wonder that people started to call him Hideki Tojo** (1)**.

"Hey, Poe!"

Poe turned around and saw the one person she was waiting for. Lavi was standing a few yards away from her with the school uniform on. He had his red hair pulled up by the headband and an eye patch covering his right eye. And with the goofy grin plastered on his face, he could come out in public and no one would be the wiser.

"Hey, Junior!!" Poe called, running over and glomping her friend.

"How long have you been here?" Junior** (2)** asked, looking at the intense amount of work that was done and it wasn't even noon yet. "You must have been here since, like, 3 in the morning!!"

"Actually 6," Poe said with a smile, "But you were close!"

"Yeah, by a factor of three…" Junior said, pouting.

"Still, though, you were close!" Poe said, trying to cheer up her friend…

"HEY! Be careful with that!" Kanda screamed to some boys who were carrying a few motors he made.

"That's right! I almost forgot why I came here!" Junior said, gazing at Kanda. Said boy turned his head to that he was at a profile to Junior and said redhead gasped. "Is… is he… wearing glasses?!"

"Yup!" Poe said with a smile. "He has to, or else he can't see!"

It was true, Yu Kanda had on glasses. And they weren't the coke bottle **(3)** glasses either. They were a pair that framed his face and made him look, if at all possible, even hotter then he already was.

"But… at the concert he didn't have glasses…" Junior said, over thinking things AGAIN.

"Yeah, because he was wear contacts!" Poe said. "When he's working with his rockets, he always wears glasses. And speaking of which, now might NOT be the best time to approach him. He's working with highly combustible material. One wrong move and there goes the school!"

"Hey!! I said to be careful!!" Kanda said, running over to one of the boys who was teetering precariously with the motors. Then…..

_**BOOM!!!!!!!**_

Everyone stopped and turned around to see what happened. Once the smoke settled, Kanda was scene, his skin covered in a thick layer of soot. He removed his glasses and under them was the only part of the skin that was still skin colored. He looked like a backwards raccoon.

Kanda let out a slight cough and a cloud of black smoke left his mouth. With a final look at the sky, Kanda fainted, his eyes nigh but swirls.

Everyone ran over to the unconscious president, all calling out 'wake up's and 'what now's.

"Does anyone have some smelling salts?" Poe asked frantically, utterly distraught.

"I have an old gym sock in my locker," Junior said, honestly trying to help.

"I'm okay!" Kanda said, shooting into a sitting position. He then got very dizzy and said, "I got up to fast…"

"Junior, can you help Yu to the nurse?" Poe asked, looking at her best friend. "I would go myself, but someone has to hold down the fort here…"

"Hm?" Junior asked, and saw the look in Poe's eyes. "Oh, um, sure…"

"I don't need to go to the nurse!" Kanda said, trying to stand up and epically phailing. "Or maybe I do…"

"Go with Junior, okay?" Poe asked, helping her twin to his feet and handing him over to said redhead.

"…Sure…" Kanda said as he began the walk to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Just a slight bump to the head," the nurse said to Kanda. "You should be fine in an hour or so…"

"Thank you," Kanda said, swallowing the second pill given to him.

"Now, go the showers and get yourself cleaned up before the fair," the nurse said with a smile. "My grandkids are coming to see your rocket go off today."

"Good to know I'm so popular…" Kanda groaned, leaving the office.

"Well, it's good to know you're not hurt too badly," Junior said with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, who are you?" Kanda asked coldly, glaring daggers at the redheaded rabbit.

"I'm Poe's friend," Junior said, extending his hand for a handshake. "Just call me Junior."

"Kanda," Kanda said, taking Junior's hand.

"Nice to finally be formally introduced," Junior said, still smiling. "You DO know I'm in your chemistry and math classes, right?"

"Well… I DO remember a mop of red hair in those classes… guess it was you…" Kanda said absently as he got to his locker. He opened it and got out the small bag he put in there for gym, which included stuff for the showers. He closed the locker again and walked off in the direction of said room. "You know, I met a 'Junior' yesterday. At a Lavi concert. He had the said green eyes as you and the same red hair, albeit his was slightly darker. And he ALSO had the same goofy smile at you."

"Really now?" Junior asked, starting to sweat a little.

"Who are you, really?" Kanda asked, looking Junior in the eyes.

"I'm just Junior…" Junior said, but apparently not fast enough.

"You know, I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am," Kanda said, his eyes narrowing to slits as he pushed Junior into one of the tiled walls of the locker room.

"Well, duh! You're a freaking rocket scientist!"

"Besides that! The Junior I met and the Lavi on stage were the SAME PERSON, they HAVE to be! And now, another person calling themselves 'Junior'? This is _not_ a coincidence. You're Lavi, aren't you?"

Junior, or Lavi, stared at his captor in shock. There was NO WAY in hell that this was s good sign. Kanda looked like the type of person who could blackmail you, and this was perfect material. Kanda really _was_ smarter than the rabbit had given him credit for…

"You got me!" Lavi said, removing the headband and eye patch. His hair fell down around his face and his green eyes gleamed, exactly the same way Kanda had seen them on stage. "Good thing it's the last day of school, or I'd be screwed... Hehe…"

"You still are," Kanda hissed, the venom in his voice very apparent. He let go of Lavi and said icily, "Get out of my sight right now, or else I'll tell the entire school your little secret."

"Alright, fine," Lavi said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, keeping his expression blank. He began to back out of the locker rooms and said, "This is the last you'll see of me, anyway. I'm heading out on tour tomorrow. So good bye, Yu Kanda!"

Lavi stormed out of the locker room, letting his tears fall only after he turned a corner. He slumped against the wall and buried his head in his knees, silently letting the tears fall. He had always been told that rejection hurt, and now he knew what it felt like. And his heart just couldn't bear it…

And to add insult to injury, Kanda didn't even know _why_ he had snapped in the first place. Was it because he didn't like the fact that he was lied to? No, that couldn't have been it… Or was it something else… Could he really have been concerned about the Usagi's safety? Possibly. His boyfriend was psychotic after all…

"Kanda!" speak of the devil… Allen ran into the locker room and trapped his boyfriend in a bear hug, worry written all over his face. "Kanda!!! I'm so glad you're alright!! I heard an explosion and got worried!! Then Poe said that you left with some kid named Junior and that he took you to the nurse's office! Then the nurse said that you guys came here!! How could I stay calm when I knew that there was someone out there trying to steal my boyfriend?!!?"

"Allen, relax," Kanda said, hugging Allen tightly. "Junior's just one of Poe's friends. She asked him to take me because I could barely stand up. And you really don't have to worry, I only have eyes for one guy."

"Who?" Allen asked, completely serious.

"Guess," Kanda said, pulling Allen into a loving kiss.

* * *

**Um…. I wrote this during my Chemistry Regents… while I was SUPPOSED to be taking the test… but things never work out like that, do they? I was scribbling this on scrap paper in the hour and 30 minutes I had left AFTER a finished the test… we couldn't really leave the room so… ^^; **

**Anyway, R&R and shit PLEASE!!!!!**

**(1) Hideki Tojo-- Japanese leader during WWII**

**(2) Junior-- I'll be calling Lavi 'Junior' and 'Lavi' interchably, so tell me if you get confused!**

**(3)Coke bottle glasses-- back in the day, glasses had EXTREMELY thick lenses and were called 'coke bottle glasses' because the glass coke bottles were ALSO that thick if not THINNER then the glasses.  
**


	4. The Science Fair Part 2

**WOW! Chapter 4 already…. And, ^^; sorry about the last chapter… I said that there was going to be the twist, and honestly, I thought I WOULD have the twist that chapter, but the story gods said that it was not meant to be… *sigh* the twist WILL come later on…. Sorries!!! Anyway, on with the randomness!!!**

* * *

"_Three… two… one… ignition!"_ the voice over the loudspeaker said.

Kanda's rocket started to spit flames out of the bottom and before long, it shot off into the sky, the flames burning red, blue, green, and yellow, letting off a trail of blue sparkles in the black smoke. It flew up into the clouds and out of sight for several minutes. A loud bang was heard as the rocket broke mach 4 again. Everyone clapped loudly as the parachute opened and the rocket fell back to the ground, unharmed.

Kanda let out a relieved sigh. He watched his rocket float back down gently and got on the golf cart with Poe to retrieve it.

'_Did you see it, Lenalee? I'm sorry…'_ Kanda said silently, looking up into the clouds. He couldn't help but think of the now dead girl…

"Yu, snap out of it!" Poe said, snapping her fingers in front of Kanda's face. She then said in a worried voice, "Thinking about Lenalee?"

"Yeah…" Kanda said absently, looking back at the sky.

"Let her go, Bro, she's dead," Poe said, trying to comfort her brother.

They all knew the story. One of the rockets that Lenalee built with Kanda, back when they were going out, fell into a river after its launch. The two went to get it and while Lenalee tried to go into the fast moving current, she slipped and hit her head on a rock. She went under and was swept away before Kanda could do anything about it. When he tried to go in after her, he was held back by a few older men, saying that he would just be swept away too. When they finally got to a part of the river that the current slowed, they found Lenalee on the bank, dead. So ever since, Kanda had continued to fly the rockets, sending up with each one a plead of forgiveness from his dead love. Everyone knew he did that, and they didn't ask any questions about it. That was just how Yu Kanda operated, best not to ask questions if you like how your face is currently arranged.

"I know… but still…" Kanda said, getting to the newly flown rocket. "I can't help but think that I let her die, Poe…"

"I know, Yu, I know," Poe said, checking the electronics that were in the rocket. "Hey, I think this is saying it went up about three miles! That's good, right?"

"Very good," Kanda said, listening to the beeps that sounded like Morse code to the architect. "And you're right, three miles about."

"Wow! Congrats, Bro!!" Poe said, glomping her brother.

"Thanks…" Kanda said, hugging her sister back.

"Did you put the camera in this one?" Poe said, checking the rest of the electronics.

"Yeah, we'll get the film developed later," Kanda said, loading the rocket that was about as tall as he was into the back of the golf cart.

"Sweet!! I can't wait to see it!!" Poe said, getting back behind the wheel and driving them back to the fair. "Hey… I wanted you to know that I'm going to be going on tour with Lavi… we're—"

"Leaving tomorrow, I know," Kanda said, a blank stare on his face. "The devil himself told me."

"Ah, so you know, huh?" Poe asked with a knowing smile. "We both figured you'd figure it out someday. I mean, it IS a good disguise…"

"Not really," Kanda said coldly. "A wig and colored contacts would have been a better disguise."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't need contacts, and he doesn't like wigs," Poe said, the smile still plastered on her face. "Well, I wanted to tell you that you can come with us."

"No thank you."

"But, you'll be alone all summer, then! Allen's going to be in Puerto Rico all summer with Cross! And Lavi and I are going to be in Europe! All of the teachers will be in America for a conference, and most of our friends will be following the tour around!! You'll be all alone here, Yu!! PLEASE come with us!!"

"NO!"

Poe said taken aback by the sudden outburst of her normally stoic twin. She hated it when he yelled, and she hated even more when the yelling was directed at her. She felt like crying.

"Fine…" Poe said, holding back tears. "THERE WAS NO NEED TO YELL!"

Now it was Kanda's turn to be surprised. Poe _never_ yelled. In fact, she often avoided it. But here she was, screaming her head off.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Poe asked quietly.

"Yeah, the little pratt," Kanda scoffed, looking away and crossing his arms.

"You know, ever since fame hit him, he changed," Poe said thoughtfully, tears welling up in his eyes. "He wasn't as…… self centered before. He was kind… and gently… but now he's…"

"He's just like every other cookie cutter pop star out there," Kanda said coldly. "And I hate people that act all stuck up and snobby like that. And those fake smiles don't help either."

"Yeah… you're completely right…" Poe said quietly.

"So, how did it go?!!?" Allen yelled to them as soon as they were in ear shot.

"Three miles up!!" Kanda yelled back, standing up slightly.

"Three miles?!!?" Allen asked in shock. "That's amazing!!!"

Murmurs were sent all through the crowd. Kanda really was a prodigy. Everyone there was impressed. And the show the rocket put on before it disappeared into the clouds was impressive enough.

"Thanks," Kanda said, not letting out the fact that he was just a tad shy from all the whispers about him. He hated the attention his rockets gave him all the time, but it was still fun to make them…

"Congrats, Yu-chan!" Junior said with a smile on his face. He stood next to Poe with his arm around her waist. Kanda saw Poe blush.

"Get you filthy lying hands off my sister," Kanda said menacingly. But the dumb rabbit that was Junior didn't move.

"If she doesn't like it, she can say so herself," Junior said, a hush falling over the crowd. No one challenged Kanda, especially if Poe was involved.

"What did you just say?" Kanda asked, glaring daggers at the rabbit.

"You heard me," Junior said, glaring back, "Or are you deaf along with blind, four-eyes?"

The crowd gasped as Kanda's fist collided with Junior's jaw. Poe screamed and ran, finding comfort in her other red headed friend's arms.

"Dude, that hurt," Junior said with a slight laugh, setting his jaw back in place. "But if that's how you feel about it, then fine…"

The crowd gasped again as Kanda just narrowly missed a punch, but his glasses flew off his face and skidded to a stop at Junior's feet. And Junior, not knowing what he was getting himself into, stepped on said eyewear. Everyone heard the deafening crack of glass breaking.

Kanda looked as broken as his glasses when Lavi picked up his foot, a victorious smirk on the rabbit's face. Kanda was still on the ground from the last punch though, on his side and propped up on his elbows. He couldn't believe it. Someone just had the balls to break his glasses.

"What's wrong, four-eyes?" Junior sneered.

The smirk was wiped from his face in a second as Kanda's foot made contact with his face. Junior was sent backwards and to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Kanda straightened up and walked over to the pile of broken glass and twisted metal.

"Never do that again, Baka Usagi," Kanda said as he ghosted a hand over the glasses. In seconds, the glasses were fixed. He put them back on and pushed them up his nose with middle and ring ringer. He walked up to Lavi and whispered in his ear, "You should just stick to doing your stupid dances and signing your stupid song, Lavi. That cookie cutter pop star attitude is not welcomed around here. So you better get off on your little tour as soon as possible."

No one said a word as Kanda walked away. The crowd parted for him and he just walked away calmly like nothing happened. Then, walking right past him in the opposite direction was the psychopath himself, Allen Walker.

"Hello there, Junior," Allen said with a mischievous smile, helping Lavi up. "I'm Allen Walker. The man you just hurt is my boyfriend. Now if you have questions before I kill you, now is the time to ask."

"Um… can I live?" Lavi asked, forcing a laugh.

"Funny, very funny!" Allen said, laughing his head off. He then got very serious and said, "No."

* * *

**Sorry. I'm so mean to everyone…. First I break Yu-chan's glasses, AND THEN I have Lavi get killed by a psycho! No, Lavi does not die, sorry!!!**

**Anyways, I have a test tomorrow, so I MIGHT not get the next chapter up…. And, btw, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!!! *dance***

**Anyway, R&R please, it helps my type faster!!!**


	5. The First Day of Summer

**A/N:** okay, chapter 5 is FINALLY here!!!! *dance* anyways, i wrote this during my history exam, so uh... ^^; yeah..... don't expect the next chapter to be out for a while, though... i have a LOT of stuff this week... test tomorrow, which i SHOULD be sleeping for, but i'm not, then i go with me best friend out to a craft store to get stuff for out DGM cosplay, then friday i'm dying my hair black to be a better Kanda.... the only chance i'll get to type will be suturday... if i last that long...

**NOTE:** when thing are in all italics, it means someone is singing!

**DISCLAIMER:** yeah, i own jack shit 'cept Poe....

* * *

"_I found a rea_—No, no, no," Lavi said, furiously erasing a piece of sheet music.

"Working on a new song?" Poe asked, leaning over the isle of the plane to look at her friend's work.

"Yeah…" Lavi said absently as he worked on the chorus. "Hey, tell me what you think of this:

"_I found a reason for me,_

_to change who I used to be,_

_a reason to start over new,_

_and the reason is you._

_I found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know,_

_A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you~."_

"That's really good," Poe said, looking at the sheet music. "But I think that you should put the second part of the chorus at the end of the song, just to give it that added layer of emotion."

"And that, Poe, is why your nickname is Edgar Allen Poe," Lavi said, erasing and writing again.

"And just Poe for short," Poe said with a smile.

"Hey, what was your real name, anyway? I can't remember…"

"Aiya."

"That's really pretty."

"Thank you."

"Here, look at this," Lavi said, handing the music to Poe.

Poe took the sheet and looked it over for a few minutes. As she read, her eyes went wide. Lavi wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, though…

"Lavi," Poe said when she finished in such a serious voice it made Lavi cringe. "I have to say, beyond a shadow of a doubt, and with no hesitation, that this is the best song you've ever written."

"Really?!" Lavi asked, perking up exponentially. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…" Poe said, trying to find the right words. "…It's… real. I mean, all the other songs you've written are well… they sound very fake. Like they didn't come from your heart. With this song… you wrote it from your heart, based on something that really happened. I mean, I can feel the emotions you must have been feeling when you wrote it. the pain you felt and the pain this other person felt. You said in the song that you changed, and this song is the change incarnate."

"Wow…" Lavi said in astonishment as he took a minute to reflect over what Poe had said. "That was really deep…"

"Of course it is," Poe said with a chuckle and a smile. She handed the sheet music back and said, "I'm a girl."

"How did I know that _that_ was coming?" Lavi asked sarcastically as he carefully too the sheets and folded them, carefully, and put them into this carry on, carefully.

"Cause you know me too well!" Poe said as they both started laughing.

~*~

As Poe had predicted, Kanda was bored to tears. With Allen in Puerto Rico or Portugal or where ever the hell he was going; with Poe out in Europe on the tour; with all of his other friend _following_ the tour; and all the teachers in America for a conference, Kanda had no one but the dog to keep him company. And since Poe was on the plane and Allen was out of service range, he couldn't text anyone either.

Thus, Yu Kanda was reduced to renting a few movies and staying indoors all day with something deep fried and smothered in chocolate. After the third movie, he got even _more_ bored (big shocker there). So, he grabbed his sword from the makeshift armory and went out to the training field. He killed over half the day meditating and training. And just as he was about to go down and start with his rockets… his phone went off.

"Hello?" Kanda asked, having jumped on the chance of human contact so quickly he forgot to check the caller i.d.

"Hey, Bro, you sound like you've been inside all day!" Poe said on the other line. He could hear her smirking.

"Well, there was not much else to do…" Kanda said, walking down to the basement where he kept his rocket gear.

"Don't tell me you've been watching movies all day!"

"NO! It was Twilight, Disturbia, and then in the middle of Scary Movie 6 I turned it off and went out to train…"

"Awe! Too scared?!"

"Too bored was more like it!…"

"Well, just called to say that we landed about an hour ago in Paris and we just got settled in."

"Where are you?"

"In Paris, baka!"

"No, I mean _where_ in Paris?"

"Oh, in Lavi's summer home! You should see this place, Yu! It's huge! I feel like a princess in a castle! And you know, that invite is still open! You can join us any time!!"

"NO thank you."

"Aaaw, I though you always wanted to go to Paris!"

"Yeah, with Lenalee! Not anymore though…"

"What about Italy? Or Spain, or England, or Germany? You know we'd be more then welcome in Germany!"

"Again, no thank you. I don't want to be anywhere _near_ that Baka Usagi!!"

"Fine, at least watch the concert on TV in a few days! He's going to make an announcement that he and I really wanted you to hear!"

"……………I'll think about it…"

"GREAT!" Poe screamed, forcing Kanda to pull the phone away from his ear. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon!!!"

"Kay, bye Poe!"

"Bye, Bro!"

And with that, Kanda hear the familiar _click_ of the phone disconnecting. And once again, he was forced into the hands of utter bordom…

* * *

Okay, kinda shor this time.... this chapter is kinda a filler..... i don't really like it all that much...... oh well, i won't get rid of it.... even IF it IS the shortest chapter i've every written............

R&R, like always!


	6. Paris

**A/N:** wow... chapter 6 already??? man, does time fly~!! sorry this took so long! i was REALLY procrastinating cause on the song..... anyway, enjoy chapter 6 and don't expect 7 up any time soon...

* * *

~Chapter 6~

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple~ase?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"No."

"_Pretty please_?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Okay, fine."

"Really?!"

"NO!"

Kanda slammed the phone down on the desk so hard, it smashed into pieces. This was the, what? 15th time Poe had called to get him to come down to Paris? It seemed like it…

Kanda had just about enough of this. The concert was in two days, then they leave for Spain. He could survive till then.

Then his phone rang.

"I said no and I meant no!" Kanda screamed into the phone without checking the caller i.d.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, Allen!" Kanda said in surprise. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Poe! And I thought you didn't get service in Puerto Rico!"

"Yeah, you don't!" Allen said with a smirk. "But I'm not in Puerto Rico, I'm in Portugal!"

"I thought you said Puerto Rico!" Kanda whined, not really liking being wrong.

"I did say Puerto Rico," Allen said. Kanda could almost see the smug look on his boyfriend's face. "But Cross surprised me by taking me to Portugal instead!"

"Oh, that's awesome!" Kanda said with a smile.

"And, when Lavi comes to Spain, Cross is letting me and my cousins, Road and Tyki, take a train to Barcelona to see it! Isn't that great?!" Allen cheered happily.

"Sure," Kanda said sarcastically.

"What's wrong? You sound upset…" Allen said, worry laced perfectly into his voice. "Aren't you in Paris with Poe? Did you guys get into an argument again?"

"Yes and no…" Kanda said with a sigh. "You see, Poe went to Paris and I'm still in Japan. And Poe is trying to get me to come to Paris to stay with her… in all honesty, I'm bored to tears here…"

"Then why don't you go to Paris?" Allen asked, a plan forming in his head. "Then when you guys come to Spain, I'll be at the concert. So after, I could pick you up and then you can come back to Portugal with us! My cousins don't mind! In fact, Road is flipping out over the idea!"

"What about Cross?" Kanda asked tentatively.

"I have no problem with it," Cross said, having picked up the other line. "It might be good for Allen to have someone his age around here. Just don't take things too far, boys!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Cross, sir!" Kanda said, utterly terrified.

"Good boy," Cross said, hanging up the phone. Allen and Kanda let out relieved sighs.

"So, is it a plan?" Allen asked in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know…" Kanda said hesitantly. "I need to talk to Poe about it first…"

"Alright! Call me back when you have an answer!" Allen said with a huge smile.

"Okay, I will," Kanda said, letting out a short half laugh.

"Love ya!"

"Love you too."

Kanda flipped his phone shut and sighed. Lavi would never go for that… he dialed Poe's number.

"Hey, Bro! Change your mind?" Poe asked when she picked up.

"Well, Allen in is Portugal, you see…" Kanda began, getting straight to the point. "And he's going to see the concert in Spain… and he wanted to know if I could meet up with him there and go back to Portugal with him. But the only way to do that is if I came down to Spain with you guys for the concert from Paris…"

"And you want to know if that's alright?" Poe asked in a knowing voice.

"Well… yeah," Kanda said, leaning back against a wall.

"Well, I'll talk to Lavi about it…" Poe said hesitantly. "He might let it happen just cause he's getting you up here… but then again he might not… he's a little jealous of Allen… so he might not go for it. So don't get your hopes up!"

"Alright, Poe, I won't," Kanda said, flipping his phone shut again. Now it was time to wait…

~*~

Poe was a crafty one, that's for sure. She knew that Lavi would never agree to the plan if Allen was involved. Thus, she chose a perfect time to tell him. that time, was when he was surrounded by people and he could only pay half attention. That way, he would hear what she said, with out really hearing her.

"Hey, Lavi!" Poe said while they were stuck in a crowd.

"What's up?" Lavi asked between signatures and pictures.

"Well, you see, my brother is coming over—"

"Yu is coming up?! That's great!!" Poe now knew that he would agree to anything she said.

"Well, Allen is in Portugal and he's coming to the concert in Spain. Yu want's to stay with us till then and then go back to Portugal with Allen after the concert in Spain. Is that okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure, it's fine!" Lavi said, not really paying any attention.

Poe had gotten him hook, line, and sinker.

"Great! He'll be happy to hear that!" Poe said with a smile, quickly texting Kanda that it was okay to come.

~*~

"Hello? Noah residence, Allen speaking!" Allen said, picking up the phone when he heard it ring.

"Hey, beautiful."

Allen knew that voice. That perfect, velvet smooth tenor, slight Japanese accent. Allen could even smell the jasmine through the phone.

"KANDA!!!" Allen screamed, flipping out.

"Hey, so what time do I meet you in Barcelona?" Kanda said jokingly.

"You mean, you're coming?!?!"

"Yes, Poe said it was alright!"

"YAY!!!!" Allen cheered, jumping up and down.

"What's wrong with you?" a young girl with spiky blue hair asked Allen.

"Road, Kanda's coming to Europe!!" Allen cheered, setting the phone down to that he could hug his cousin.

"Alright!!! I'll get to meet the infamous Yu Kanda!" Road said happily.

"So, Kanda, when are you coming to Paris?" Allen asked, picking the phone up again.

"To be honest, I just landed," Kanda said with a smirk.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!??!" Allen asked, flipping out even more.

"Yup, I just got off the plane and—oh! There's Poe. I gotta go, Allen! I'll talk to you later!" Kanda said quickly when he saw his sister.

"Alright! I'll see you later!" Allen said with a smile. "Bye, love!"

"Bye," Kanda said, closing his phone just before Poe crushed him in a glomp.

"AH!!! I'm SO glad you could come!!!" Poe said in a happy voice. "I was getting kinda bored without you here!!! I missed you so freaking much!!!!!!"

"So did I!" Kanda said, happy to see his twin again. "Please, tell me Lavi didn't come with you…"

"No, he's at a press conference!" Poe said happily, grabbing one of her brother's bags. "Well, come on, let's go!!"

"Alright…"

Kanda followed Poe out of the airport and into the parking lot. Once there, a limo was waiting to pick them up. As they got inside, Kanda murmured something to the effect of, "so this is how the other half lives…" and was in awe for the trip to the summer home.

Once there, Kanda was in even more awe of the house. It was three times the size of his home; and his house was large to start with. It looked like a castle or something out of a manga set back in the European Manorial era. It was epic. Kanda was in awe once again.

"…And there's this GREAT dinning room—and are you even listening to me!?!?" Poe screamed, apparently having been talking before.

"Not at all…" Kanda said in a daze as he walked up to the front door.

Before he could get very far, though, he was glomped and all he saw was a shock of red hair. He was thrown to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. and getting his breath back was a bit of a task because he was being crushed by a rabbit.

"Awe man, Yu, I can't believe that you're really here!!" Lavi screamed, hugging Kanda tighter. "I mean, I guess I _ can_ believe it since you're here and all!!! But this is STILL too good to be true!! Someone pinch me—Ow!! I said pinch, not punch!!"

"Sounded the same to me!!" Kanda hissed, his hand red from hitting Lavi. "Damn it, your skull is THICK!!!"

"Hard as a freaking rock…" Poe mumbled.

"Still, though, I can't believe that you're HERE!!!" Lavi said hugging Kanda tighter.

"Can't…… Breath…" Kanda said, turning a little blue.

"Oh, sorry!!" Lavi said, getting up and helping Kanda to his feet. "I guess I got a little excited there…"

"No problem," Kanda said with a smirk.

"Are you okay?" Lavi asked a little worried.

"Well, I got tackled and thrown onto gravel, I was squeezed till I couldn't breath and I almost broke my hand on your skull. So yeah, I'm just great," Kanda said with a fake as hell smile.

"Good to know," Lavi said sarcastically, laughing just slightly. He took Kanda's hand and started to pull him inside and said, "Come on, I wanna show you around!"

"Hey, let go," Kanda said sternly, pulling his hand away. "You know I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he's not here! He's in Puerto Rico!" Lavi said with a smile.

"No, he's in Portugal, that's why I'm here…" Kanda said in confusion. "Didn't Poe tell you this already??"

"No… she told me that you were coming over…" Lavi said, glaring daggers at Poe. "But she didn't say anything else."

"I told you everything!! You just weren't paying attention!" Poe said defensively.

"Poe you didn't tell him that I'm going to be with Allen after the Spain concert?!" Kanda snapped, very upset now.

"You… you're what…?" Lavi asked, not believing a word of it.

Kanda sighed and pulled Lavi into another room. He set Lavi down on the couch and sat next to him. "Look, Allen called me yesterday. He wanted to get together with me this summer and had the plan that I meet up with him in Spain after the concert. Then I would go back to Portugal with him. I was weary about it, but Poe said that you 'okay'-ed it. I thought you knew…"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!!" Lavi screamed, running out of the room in tears, leaving a very stunned Kanda behind.

"Well, _that_ could have gone better…" Poe said with a sigh.

"Ya think?" Kanda snapped, feeling awful.

~*~

Later that day, Kanda walked aimlessly around the mansion. He was bored out of his wits end. And, to put the icing on the cake, he felt horrible about what he did to Lavi. The rabbit didn't deserve it. he's been nothing but nice since they met—Kanda didn't count the incident at the fair—and Kanda was nothing but mean. But, Kanda was Kanda. He would never admit it.

So, through all his walking around, he had a lot of time to think. He walked for hours, so he ha d hours to think. Think about how he would approach Lavi. What he would say the next time they spoke. There was a lot. Too much. It was making his head spin.

It was throbbing so much, that he didn't hear a piano playing until he was right outside the practice room. He heard the music through his entire walk down the hallway. But it was a classic example of hearing without listening. It was more like a low, peaceful hum until he got close enough to hear the words. It sounded like just practice of a new song.

"_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do~._

_But I continue learnin'._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go~~,_

_That I just want you to know~!_

_I found a reason for me!_

_To change who I used to be~_

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you~!_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with every day._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away._

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

_That's why I need you to hear:_

_I found a reason for me~!_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start over ne~w._

_And the reason is yo~~~~~~u!_

_And the reason is yo~~~~~~~~~~~u!!_

_And the reason is yo~~~~u!_

_And the reason is you!_

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_I never meant to do those things to you~,_

_And so I have to say before I go~_

_That I just want you to know!_

_I found a reason for me!_

_To change who I used to be!_

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you!_

_I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know!_

_A reason for all that I do!_

_And the reason is you…"_

Lavi stopped playing and sighed. Kanda would hear the song for the first time on stage in Paris. Or so the rabbit thought. That's what he had wanted. But he had never planned for Kanda to hear it the first time he played it through. Man, both had bad timing…

"That was really good…"

Lavi jumped when he heard Kanda. He turned to face him and went white as a sheet, then red as a beat.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!!" Lavi screamed, jumping up and knocking the piano bench over. He cursed and picked it back up, his back to Kanda.

"Why not?" Kanda asked curiously, walking up to the piano.

"Well… you weren't supposed to hear it yet…" Lavi said sheepishly, standing the bench back up.

"Why not? It was really good… well, for all that cookie cutter pop star stuff anyway," Kanda said absently as he ran his fingers along the keys.

"Gee, thanks…" Lavi said sarcastically. He looked at the piano, then Kanda, then the piano again and asked, "Do you play?"

"I only learned one song, and that was ten years ago…" Kanda said, sitting down.

"What was it?" Lavi asked, sitting on Kanda's left.

"Listen," Kanda said as he began to play Fur Elise perfectly.

However, it was only the right hand. Lavi, having learned the song as well, began to play the left hand for Kanda. Together, they sounded very good. Poe was right outside the door, listening to them. They were in perfect harmony.

They were in synch.  


* * *

well, that took FOREVER! i NEEDED to listen to the song as i was typing it cause i was afraid of messing it up... i can never remember it.... anyway, i wanted to end the chapter on that line, so sorry if it's short.... and don't worry, this is by NO means the end! :3

anyways, please, R&R as usual. i NEED the feedback to remind me to do the next chapter! thank you!!!


	7. Tour Time!

okay, short chapter is SHORT!! sorry it too so long, school has been a pain in my ass lately and the story died for me for a while... but here it is!!! enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Lavi and Kanda become closer than ever. The concert in Paris was pushed back for technical reasons, most of which Poe would refuse to explain. She vaguely said something was wrong with the set and walked off quickly, hiding her smirk until she was far out of sight of the two. **(1 for those who want to know)**

So, in the extra time, Lavi help Kanda learn a few new songs on the piano. Kanda had showed an interest and who better to teach then a pro? Of course, this was also more of Poe's meddling, but I won't get into that. Thus, Lavi and Kanda spent more time together then one would think.

Well, one day, Lavi randomly decided that he wanted to go on a tour of Paris again with Kanda. Well, it wasn't ALL random. Kukuku…. Poe had elicited to Kanda's wanting to take a tour but not wanting to do it alone…. Kukuku……

Well, Kanda agreed to the tour, saying that it sounded like fun! ._. Yeah…. Needless to say that Lavi was happy about this beyond all belief. He wanted to spend at least one day with his crush in the city of lights/love.

Oh and what a day it was. Wake up at around 9, head to La Petite Cuisine for brunch at around 10, then off to a tour of the palace of Versailles from about 11 to about 3. Then, at Lavi's request, a 'romantic' horse and carriage ride through Paris till about 5. Then, once again at Lavi's begging, they took a quick tour on foot through 'The Da Vinci Code', don't ask, it'll take too long to explain. So that brings us to about 7 o'clock. They went to dinner at the Moulin Rouge and then to the main event! **(2)**

So, this brings us to about 9 o'clock, 9:30-ish. Paris was lit up and beautiful, and our two 'lovers' were sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower, relaxing after an exhausting twelve hour day. And, really, how could you blame them? Even if it weren't an exhausting day, wouldn't you want to sit on the grass and gaze at the lit up city of lights too???

Lavi looked over at Kanda, who was looking straight ahead in awe. Lavi blushed slightly, glad that Kanda couldn't see him. Here he was, in the city of lights at night with his crush. Could things get any better!?! Lavi's mind figured that that would be a resounding YES if Kanda liked him back.

"Hey, Yuu?" Lavi asked before he could stop himself. Kanda looked over at his with a small smile.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, his voice a little softer than usual.

"Well…. Ummm…" _lie, truth, lie, truth, lie, truth?! Truth!!_ "Are you happy here?"

"Well… it's better than being at home alone, that's for sure," Kanda said with a small chuckle. "But, yeah, I am…"

"Are you happy… with me?" Lavi asked, gently putting his hand on top of Kanda's. and to his surprise, the Japanese didn't pull away.

"Yeah…" Kanda said, a small smile still gracing his features.

Neither knew who moved first, but did it really matter? They slowly moved closer to each other the world around them fading away until it was just them. In a matter of seconds, their lips connected. Fireworks. That it how either would have described it. Fireworks going off in their heads. Of course, that could also be from the fireworks going off from the Moulin Rouge, but that is not important right now. Kanda pulled Lavi closer, slipping one hand around the rabbit's waist while the other went up to the base of his neck, tilting his held slightly to deepen the kiss. Lavi's arms automatically snaked around Kanda's neck, fingers tangling in the long raven locks.

"COME ON, LET'S SEE A LITTLE TONGUE!"

Kanda and Lai both jumped apart at the scream and saw what the poor rabbit REALLY did not want at that moment. Almost every newspaper, tabloid, and magazine journalists in Paris were there, snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Said rabbit turned as red as his hair as Kanda dragged him away from the spot, hopping into the nearest trolley with the distraught pop star.

"And the two young lovers dash away from the scene!" one of the journalists said into her recorder, watching the trolley leave.

"My life is over…" Lavi said, his head in his hands as he took a seat in the empty trolley. "My reputation is going to go down the drain."

"No it won't," Kanda said, pulling Lavi into a hug as he sat down next to him. "As long as those dopes keep thinking I'm a girl, everything will be okay."

"No it won't!!" Lavi said, looking up at Kanda as if he had twenty heads. "Those idiots like to gossip!!! Who KNOWS what they'll write!! And what if Allen sees one of the articles!! He's going to recognize you! I don't want to die!!!!!"

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Lavi," Kanda said in a 'don't fuck with me' voice. "I promise. I'll deal with Allen and we'll leave Poe to deal with the press, okay?"

"Okay…" Lavi said, snuggling into Kanda's warm embrace as the trolley headed for home.

**

* * *

(1) **Poe's meddling was to purposely make something go wrong on the stage so that the show would have to be delayed. She's evil like that.

**(2)**The 'main event' is going to see the Eifel Tower.

i HAD to do that to Lavi and Kanda at the end!! it was how i was planning to end this chapter from the beginning!! i think it was cute!!! possible OOC Kanda, don't shoot me for it! *is shot anyway* the next chapter will be up soon i hope!!


End file.
